


Trapped

by VideoDame



Series: Signe's Shortstories [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoDame/pseuds/VideoDame
Summary: From a tumblr writing prompt I was given:“How exactly did you manage to get stuck in there?"





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> A short writing suggestion from my tumblr! A very, very short read, so enjoy.  
> Props to you if you know the tomb they're in.

“ _How_  exactly did you manage to get stuck in there?” Asked Miraak, arms crossed and expression a mix of amused and annoyed, “I mean, I know how you did, but I want to hear you say it.”

Signe rests her head on the gated bars with the soft  _‘thunk’_ , glaring up at the man on the other side. “I took some of the gems in the gold piles and the gates closed on me…”

“That’s right, and now you have to finish what you started.”

The woman pouts, “You don’t sound too concerned about this, jerk.”

Miraak shrugs, seemingly indifferent about his friend and savior being trapped with no way out. “Because I know you can get out of this on your own. You’re a capable, strong warrior, _Dragonborn_ ,” he ends his sentence in a mocking tine, his expression now fully amused.

Huffing, Signe pushes away from the bars and walks around the chamber full of treasure, “Fine! Fine! Don’t help me, I’ll keep _aaaalll_ this treasure for myself!”

“I can’t help you, the gate is closed and there’s no way in!” The man argues back, though the tone was in good humor, “This is your own problem now!”

The Nord woman sticks her tongue out at him, before taking out her great sword and turning to walk into the main chamber, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be back, asshole."


End file.
